Conventional filter materials are good at removing particulates and/or other materials present in a filtrate. However, conventional filter material manufacturers do not appreciate the opportunity of not only removing agents from filtrates, but also adding agents to filtrates.
Accordingly, there is a need, especially in consumable filtering processes, for a filter that is capable of removing from and adding to a filtrate various agents.